


Mercurial Meetings

by bela013



Series: Mercurial Light [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: When one of Ikora's Hidden finds Sagira's shell, she decides she doesn't need an hero. She needs someone specialized in dealing with warlock bullshit.The beginning of a Titan/Osiris story.





	Mercurial Meetings

She was used to getting personal calls from Ikora. It usually involved a wayward warlock, that needed some guidance. Ikora knew she had the patience needed to not go around stomping on tender egos. So they meet at the plaza. Zhivah smiles at that. If someone needed some fresh air and sunlight, was Ikora. She worked too hard.

The actual problem seemed a little too big for her, though. And she told Ikora as much. She steals a glance at the ghost shell on Ikora’s ledge. She’s never personally met the infamous Osiris. She had been too low on the Vanguard pecking order while he was their Commander.

“I trust you on this.” on a rare show of physical affection, Ikora grasps her forearm and looks her straight in the eye. “You’re my friend. And if I can trust my little apprentices to you, I can trust my old teacher to you as well.”

“Taking kinderguardians on patrolling expeditions and strikes is hardly the same thing as finding an infamous guardian that has been exiled for as much as long as I’m a guardian” Ikora squeezes her arm once more before letting go of her.

“You do more than that and you know it”  Ikora steps back from her and squares up her shoulders.  “And I trust you to disclose any of this to Zavala at your own discretion.” she smiles warmly at her before turning back to her work.

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

Vance was rather enthusiastic about the whole thing. Vex were tearing down the main portal to the Lighthouse and his excited voice still flooded her comms, with questions about all the type of vex that were trying to shoot her down.

She appreciated having Ghost answer all those questions for her. Her vex knowledge was limited to what she taught to all her kinderguardians. That you should shoot vex in their tummies and not to step on the fluid that leaks from them.

Vance gives a victorious laugh when she kills the final vex, and invites her into the lighthouse. She wonders what all her Crucible partners will say to that. Her, with her infamous K/D score of 0.01, is getting personally invited into the Lighthouse.

Osiris’ Eye stood at the back wall behind Vance, as an all seeing god to the Followers. Vance tipped his head down at her, and she offered him a smile, even if he could not see it. He gave her the new coordinates she should take to awaken Sagira, and on an impulse, she grabs his hands and shake them in farewell.

 

* * *

 

She thought she was done losing people. She buried many friends before and during the Red War. But they were under the Traveller’s light now. She thought she was finally blessed. 

She hears the screams of her Ghost. She hears the moment their voice gets tangled with another’s and becomes the voice of someone else. It feels like she’s losing him. Sagira tells her that they’re fine. Her Ghost is fine. Except, she can’t help but feel that they aren’t.

 

* * *

 

A golden apparition stares down at her. Their eyes are pure solar light. How very arrogant of him. To liken himself to the sun.

“Oh, it’s you.” she tugs off her helmet, and smiles at him. All teeth and no real warmth.

“I’m surprised you could tell who I was, since we’ve never met before.” she has dealt with many guardians who thought they could try their power play with her. And she doesn’t feel as forgiving as she usually is at the moment.

“I can see right through your armor.” that warlock managed to make infinity copies of himself. And they were all like people said that he was. Tall, imposing, filthy. “And I’ve seen enough titans to know exactly who you are.”

 

* * *

 

She sees the things he predicted all those years ago. She sees the beautiful past. And the crumbling future. It doesn’t change a thing. It wasn’t the prophecies that made everyone hate the very idea of him. It was his complete and utter neglect towards the present. Towards people.

She walks out of the wrecked Lighthouse. A vex mind threatens the reality as it were and she walks it out. She drags her feet through the beautifully decorated entrance of the Infinity Forest. She hears the screams of urgency coming from Sagira. She listen to the rumbling of Osiris’ voice. One of his shades reaches out towards her, and many hands made of pure light push her towards the exit.

Once she crosses the triangular passage to Mercury, she falls to her knees and cries insides her helmet.

 

* * *

 

If pressed, she wouldn’t be able to relate anything about her final confront against Panoptes. But she remembers the way Osiris leans on her shoulder once they were done in their fight. His larger frame bending so he can put all his weight onto her. Her helmet cracked on the floor, and the beak of his hood thankfully pulled back, and not poking her in the eye.

“We make such a good team” she can see his face for the first time up close. She wonders at the dimples he has when he smiles, and how Ikora has the same dimples. He smiles at her, no teeth and all warmth. She knows it’s real. So she lets him lean onto her. And in turn, she leans onto the red feathers that adorned his armors and basks at the warmth he radiates.

 

* * *

 

Her ghost practically hides behind her when Osiris and Sagira come to greet Ikora. She walks away to give them space. She feels the burn of Osiris’ stare on the back of her head, before she hears a raspy breath come from Ikora. She turns to look, and finds teacher and student hugging each other as if their life depend on it.

So few guardians actually understand how important is the deep bonds that they form with their fireteams and mentors. That their bodies and soul crave what they had in their past lives. Family, love, silent companionship. She thinks of her own patchwork family of guardians. And avert her eyes from the picture of Ikora’s family. This was so deeply private. She kisses Ghost’s shell, and shields her eyes from the scorching Mercurial sun.

 

* * *

 

It’s two weeks after that whole debacle at Mercury and she’s back at her usual job. She kept Zavala updated during the whole ordeal with Osiris, and even gave him a full report of the happenings when her and Ikora came back.

When Zavala called her to the city, she thought it was to give her further orders about keeping Mercury in full quarantine, now that they are sure Osiris is there. But is surprised that his only reaction was to nod, and tell her that Osiris was still permanently banned from the tower. And that he wouldn’t stop her, Ikora or any other guardian of being in contact with him.

“Banning people from getting in contact with him didn’t stop them from making a whole cult of personality around him.” Zavala looked tired and yet amused about the whole thing. “Maybe, actually knowing the man will get some of the hero worship from their eyes.”

“You worked with him for many years, and know him well. Yet, here you are, allowing him back into society.” Zavala waves her words away.

“Please, my friend. I’m doing this for purely selfish reasons.” he smirks and she can see the Zavala he used to be before he became Commander. Young and mischievous. “I’m hoping you’ll be a positive influence on him. I know how good you are with cocky warlocks. And Ikora already told me that he couldn’t take his eyes of you when you all got out of the Forest.”

“You need to stop living vicariously through me, and go find yourself a date.” she walks away, to the sound of Zavala’s laughter.

 

* * *

 

She’s on a scout mission around the Widow’s Court when Ghost tells her that she got a new message to her personal account. She finds a safe space to hole up for a while, and unstrap the bag with Ghost and her work tablet from her chest.

It was an invitation. Simple and straight to the point. No signature. ‘ _ Meet me at the Forest _ ’ with only a date and time stamp attached to it.

There weren’t many people who would boldly ask her to the Forest, and straight to her personal account no less. It was either Vance trying to rope her into taking him to the Forest and introducing him to Osiris. Or it was the big man himself.

She hadn’t seen him in a month. He peaked her curiosity with this invitation. For a couple of minutes, she’s just there, sitting behind a moss covered car, thinking what she could actually lose if she took him up at this offer. When she can’t find anything that would harm her and her job, she stands up and packs her things.

If this was Vance, she would just take him out for dinner in the city. And if this was Osiris, well, she can’t take him to the city, but maybe he can take her somewhere they can both enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> The next stories will have a higher ratting, but I wanted to make a small something about these two that wasn't exactly about shipping.


End file.
